


I loved her first

by samstoleaburger



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cade Plays Guitar, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-AOE, and sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would hum when he held her, rocking her gently in his arms as he hushed her. Slowly lulling Tessa back to sleep so that her mom could get a good night's rest.</p><p>Cade kissed Tessa's temple as her whimpers simmered down. <i>"You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved her first

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this](http://biozonic.tumblr.com/post/100175008930/same-idea-can-be-applied-to-cade-playing-the#notelist) and completely agreed with the thought. (Of the playing guitar part, obviously.)

Cade sat across from his girlfriend, guitar in hand as she leaned back in the chair. Her hands on her round belly and rubbing counterclockwise. She was beautiful. Absolutely. Positively. He wouldn't ask for anyone else to be with.  
  
The pregnancy had been a surprise, regardless of the fact they'd screwed around, but Cade intended to make this work. He was going to marry her and they'd live relatively happily ever after. He planned on it. Promised her father he'd make her the happiest woman alive.  
  
He hummed softly, strumming the strings absentmindedly as he watched her for a while longer. After a couple minutes, Cade looked down at his instrument and began to actually play a tune. _"Well, I know there's a reason, and I know there's a rhyme."_ He started off soft, raising his head to look at his soon-to-be bride. _"We were meant to be together. That's why we can roll with the punches."_  
  
She laughed, smile bright and genuinely happy.  
  
Cade gave his own cheeky grin in return. _"And when I say, 'It's forever,' you understand."_  
  
Yeah. He was going to make sure she was always smiling no matter what happened.

* * *

The day Tessa was born was a day Cade would never forget. Their daughter was beautiful and they instantly fell in love with her. When she was passed over for him to hold, Cade was certain he'd drop her but with one look to his wife, he knew that he could do no such thing. That all he would do is love Tessa unconditionally and forgive her for whatever she would do as she grew up.  
  
He would look out for her.  
  
He would hum when he held her, rocking her gently in his arms as he hushed her. Slowly lulling Tessa back to sleep so that her mom could get a good night's rest.  
  
Cade kissed Tessa's temple as her whimpers simmered down. _"You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born."_

* * *

He promised to look after Tessa after his wife's passing. Though, in reality, Tessa was really the one looking out for him. She would come into the barn with a plate with a lone sandwich on it and say, "Daddy, you need to eat." And he would.  
  
Cade would sometimes open his closet and see his guitar leaning against the wall. Buried behind clothes and whatever else he could fit in there. He couldn't bring himself to unbury it. Not just yet. The emotional wound was still fresh, open and gaping. Pulling it out would be like pouring salt on it.  
  
He still hummed a little something for Tessa whenever she asked or had a nightmare. Cade would hold her close and run his fingers through her hair as he did so.  
  
They had struggled to get to where they are today, years later.  
  
Tessa applying for colleges, about to graduate high school and not dating due to the "no dating" rule. Which, in the revelation of unfortunate events, seemed to not be the case when her boyfriend came crashing in to save the day. (Though, in truth, Optimus saved their lives and little Speed Racer just came to help them get away.) So, to say Cade was a little perturbed was an understatement. Hugest understatement of the century.  
  
When they were dropped off at an abandoned gas station, Cade was given time to think things over and let it all sink in. His lab and house had just been blown to bits because he'd found and housed a Transformer. Not only that but they just lost Lucas - who called the friggin' government to get the 'promised' money. He wasn't sure if this was some cruel joke or if fate had a funny way of fixing things.  
  
It was then that it hit him that his guitar had been destroyed.

* * *

Once all was said and done, Optimus had taken the Seed and went off to face his Creators. Joshua had offered to rebuild the house and barn, which Cade couldn't bring himself to decline. Tessa needed a roof over her head and was co close to graduating. That and Joshua even pulled a few strings to help Tessa get into a good college.  
  
When Cade asked, he'd insisted that it was the least he could do.  
  
One day Cade saw a lone guitar laying on the workbench in the barn. He knew, without a doubt, that Tessa had gotten it for him. Most likely to reignite a passion in one of his few pass time hobbies. Excluding inventing and fixing things.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder which Autobot she'd cajoled into taking her into town, driving around until Tessa found the cheapest guitar that had minimum damage. Probably Bumblebee. Those two hit it off without a hitch after the battle with Galvatron was over. It was an amusing thought to say the least.  
  
It took a week until Cade finally picked it up and strummed a few notes as he sat on his stool. The look on Tessa's face when she saw him play said it all. That him trying was all she wanted before she was bound for college with Bee looking after her. Cade knew that he could trust his baby girl in Bee's hands. (Shane was slowly growing on him.)  
  
Two weeks later, Tessa was outside with Shane, saying her goodbyes and promising she'd call whenever she could. She had promised her days off to Cade before hugging him tight. Cade was currently up in the loft, sitting down on a haystack with his guitar in his lap as he ran the pad of his thumb over the strings. Even though he hated to admit it, he knew the time would come where he'd need to let her go, let her make her own mistakes and live life to the fullest.  
  
Who knows, maybe Shane might be the one for Tessa. Maybe one day they'll get married and have kids of their own. (After they get structure in their life, of course.)  
  
_"Look at the two of you dancing that way. Lost in the moment and each other's face. So much in love, you're alone in this place."_ He leaned back against the hay, closing his eyes as he began to find a rhythm to his strums. _"And she still means the world to me, just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl."_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in order:  
> Only you can love me this Way (Keith Urban)  
> My Little Girl (Tim McGraw)  
> I loved her First (Garth Brooks)


End file.
